Mason Wave
Mason Wave 'is the Roman Demigod son of Neptune, the god of seas, voyages and horses. He is known to be one of the few children at Camp Jupiter and is also the third talented as a child of Neptune. Background Mason Wave was born on November 14th. He was said to have been born on Malibu Beach. He loved spending time with his mother at the beach. It was always the one place he could think and calm down from the world that seemed to never allow him to fit in. Mason had done many heroic things as famous legends did in the past. It also seems like his brothers did to. He mentioned having strangled a pair of snakes as a baby in his crib and they all laughed at him, stating that all children of the powerful three, Jupiter, Neptune and even Pluto have had a similar story to Hercules. Mason also was said to have killed various monsters without even noticing it. He killed off a basilisk when he was seven and also killed off a reforming cyclopes. When he grew fourteen, Mason was called forward by Lupa and was said to have begun his training. His first order was to make it to the House of Wolf. Soon after this he eventually had to fight his way through horrids of Wolves to make a point. Mason was beaten by the wolves, but never gave up. He eventually was shown to take pride in his powers and eventually was claimed to be a Child of Neptune. Mason eventually succeded in becoming a part of the Legion. When he arrived he was placed in the Fourth due to the fact that he had brothers in the fourth and because of it, they were barnded as the feared cohort, due to thier beeing five other children of Neptune. This Generation is the only one to have that many children of Neptune ever possible. It's assumed that either something really bad is going to happen or something very good. Personality Mason is described to be very kind, generous and above all loyal. He is shown to be very powerful and loves to care for his friends, family and cohort all as one. He considers all demigods as family and would never let one live their life alone if he had a chance of helping them. Mason is a natural born leader, he is capable of leading people into battle and also is a talented swordsmen. He seems to be very capable of forming strategies. Mason also seems to have a problem whenever he sees a beautiful girl. He is often shown to be a ladies man, although he's the only one that calls himself that. He generally can at times flirt on first sight. He is very kind with his friends and when he isn't flirting he is oblivious to when a girl is flirting with him. Fatal Flaw Mason is shown to have the fatal flaw of infactuation and personal loyalty. These two are shown to be dynamic, because when he first meets a beautiful girl he is often shown to either completely fall in love with her to the point where he would give his own life to save hers, or eventually develop a deep enough friendship to do it as an act of friendship. Mason is dangerous because of his talents and the fact that he is also a child of Neptune. Appearance Mason is described to have shortly trimmed black hair and light brown eyes. He is often shown to love dressing fancy whenever having his free time. Mason at other times is described to have on a long sleeve blue sweat shirt and a pair of western denims. Mason also seems to have a smile that is also charming as well as mischevious. Relationships Family Elizabeth Wave Mason is shown to be very close with his mother. He was known to be very supportive and helpful towards her when around her. He also loved spending a lot of time with her, like going to the beach together. He also seems to be very protective over his mother, which is something shown throughout many children of Neptune/Poseidon. Choral Rodriguez Mason and her are shown to be very edgey towards each other. She never likes being around him and treats him as a child. She also is shown to be the first one to call him out on not being able to control water, which is later turned around as he is capable of controling water. Anthony Rivera Mason and Tony are shown to be on very good terms. They back each other up on everything and have shown to be good friends to each other. They are both brothers through Neptune, although even without that they say they would be the bestest of friends. Sam Rios Sam is ranked ahead of Mason and they are shown to be rivals, in the standards of being the best child of Neptune. It's assumed that Sam is ranked second or probably first, although many claim he is the best, and the ones who are wiser than him in strategy aren't well at vocalizing themselves. Mason at times gets into arguements with him, but none are worse than the ones he gets with Choral. Gods Neptune Its assumed that he loves and cares for Mason just as much as his other children, but since they have never talked, its unknown. Neptune might also see Mason's potential of becoming a savior of the Romans and also a classic hero of Olympus. Neptune also sees the flaws his son has, something he would find in Jupiter more than himself. Powers & Abilities Being a child of Neptune, Mason is shown to have extraordinary powers. Being a child of the eldest gods, Mason is beyond the limits of his powers. The children of Neptune are actually known to not know their own limits as well as their strength. *'Latin: 'Being a Roman Demigod, Mason can speak fluently and comprehend all languages derived from Latin. He also is known to be capable of reading Latin, but pronouncing the words is actually harder on him. *'ADHD: 'Being a Roman Demigod, Mason has ADHD which allows him to have battle adapt reflexes that help keep him alive and safe in battle. Demigod Abilities *'Hydrokinesis **Mason has a general understanding of Hydrokinesis. He can unleash the waves of mankind upon any of his enemies. He also is so capable with this ability that he can rival his two older brothers. It's assumed that he is powerful enough to rival Percy Jackson throughout the Lightning theif. **He can generate water from his own will. This is also known as Hydrogenesis. *'Aerokinesis: '''Mason is capable of launching storms and creating hurricanes that will destroy absolutely anything within a 50 mile radius. It's assumed that his powers in this are accelorating at an unknown rate. *'Super Human Strength: '''Mason is powerful enough to take on many forces at once. He is said to have great strength due to his father, although this is just an assumed ability. *Healing: Mason is capable using the water to heal any wounds and most poisons. This is an ability that all children of Neptune can actually have. The children that don't have Hydrokinesis are known as healers, while the ones that have hydrokinesis are known as Warriors. Weapons Antrulia (An-true-lee-ah) Antrulia is a broad sword. It is four feet long, and is shown to be Imperial bronze. The blade is very powerful and is shown to have a stealth mode. In stealth mode it is shown to be a metalic rod that is only about five inches long. It is said to be charmed to return to his pocket at all times. It was given to him as a gift from his mother before he left home. It is assumed that Neptune gave this to her to give to him. Antrulia is always capable of returning within two minutes percisely its assumed because of its charm. Mason also had a ristwatch that could transform into a shield and also had a imperial gold lance that was seven feet long. Its assumed that he either got rid of them or chooses not to use them in battle. Trivia *Mason's last name is Wave, a direct relation to the seas as waves are shown to happen at the sea and even beaches. *Unlike many demigod children of Neptune, Mason actually has two older and three younger demigod siblings, it's assumed that this is because Neptune saw a purpose for having so many children. Probably he is rattling up for war. *Mason was a recycled name for another child of Neptune in a terminated story of the Romans. *Mason is ranked thrid as a powerful child of Neptune. *It is explained by Mason that not all demigod children of Neptune have special powers, some are just healers and others are warriors, some are even hunters. *Mason flirts with almost every beautiful girl he meets. He also seems to be aware that this might be his fatal flaw. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Roman Demigod Category:Children of Neptune